


As You Like It

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 全是私设的ABO





	As You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> # 三段不同CP的【非典型】ABO，里面有超多私设，没办法在我这里我说了算 :)  
> # 本段私设包括但不限于：抑制剂给O，阻断剂给A；临时标记的方式只能为爱鼓掌，永久标记要去找医生做手术；以及男人再可爱也没法给你生孩子，等。  
> # 我流高雷警告，雷ABO/雷CP/雷我本人的请尽快点X哦 :)  
> # 特别油腻特别恶心，再说一次请尽快点X。

 

金海成一直以为自己是个普通的beta，就像他可以毫不费力的隐匿在人群中一样。联盟里大多数选手选择不公开自己的性征，不过其实在比赛和日常交往的过程中还是能够比较轻易的猜出来的。而纽约队里……目前除了金海成以外，全员alpha。说目前的意思是，之前曾经有过omega的存在。金海成跟前队友，同时也是omega的洪渊俊关于这方面有过深入的讨论；作为更稳妥的beta，他甚至还在洪渊俊热潮期突然提前的时候帮他注射过抑制剂。

多数alpha和omega在成年前就会有分化的迹象，这是初中生物课就讲过的知识点。那时候时候身边的小部分同学已经隐约有了要分化的苗头，心思缜密的金海成也能从平时的相处中轻易的分辨出那些可能要分化为少数性征的人。

所以当金海成感觉到不对劲的时候，他第一反应是，他可能要死了。察觉到身体异样的他慌忙开始上网搜索分化可能出现的最晚时间，多数的答案是，十七八岁，早一点甚至在十五岁就已经完成了分化，最晚也没有超过十九岁的。很好，这不是分化，应该就是生病了，很严重的病。

高热和随之而来的疼痛让金海成神志不清，他跌跌撞撞的想去找片阿司匹林，在打开自己房门的瞬间因为失去了借力直接摔倒在地上。膝盖撞击木地板发出一声闷响，比起膝盖，更疼的似乎是他的脑袋。金海成蜷曲在地上，后背抵着墙根，用一个扭曲的姿势试图让自己好受一点。

“方星现你能不能小点……海成？”对面的房门开了，穿着睡衣的金东奎开门出来，看见躺在地上的金海成后吓了一跳。无辜被吼的方星现也开了门探头出来，一看到这场面连鞋也顾不上穿好就跑了过来。但是他们两个人都停在了距离金海成两步的地方。

“那个，东奎哥，这个味道……”方星现最后的几个字被卡在喉咙里，他呼吸明显开始粗重了起来，“海成他这莫不是？”

“嗯……这可，有点奇怪了啊……”金东奎额头上瞬间涌出了汗珠，情况也没比方星现好多少。他认识金海成三四年了，从见面的第一天就认为对方只是普通的beta，而接下来的几年更加验证了他的观点。多数时候金海成就像是在学校里隔壁班的同学，或者在大排档吃饭时候拼桌的路人，跟多数人保持一种若即若离的距离，唯有在两人相处时候他才会难得露出内心柔软的一面。两人刚确定关系的时候金东奎认真的聊过关于分化的事情，金海成自己也无比坚定，他应该不属于性征特别的小部分人。

然而现在的情况跟之前似乎不一样。金海成身上散发出来的信息素……感觉是个omega啊？

身为alpha的金东奎和方星现按照联盟的要求平时会使用轻量的阻断剂以避免意外情况，所以暂时他们还不会被热潮期的金海成影响，看他现在难过的样子，作为队友总不能袖手旁观。金东奎把在地上缩成一团的金海成打横抱起往自己屋里走去，又指挥方星现去厨房拿冰袋和瓶装水。等方星现慌慌张张跑回金东奎房间打开门的时候他几乎被里面浓郁的信息素熏了个跟头。

“我靠我一秒钟都呆不下去，东奎哥接下来交给你了。”方星现把水瓶和冰袋往床头柜上一扔就扭头跑了，还不忘超用力的关上了门。

巨大的关门声让金东奎的脑子稍微清醒了一点点。他看着躺在床上的金海成，现在正因为难受而发出一些细小的呜咽声。金东奎不知所措的抓了抓头发，恍然大悟一样的从旁边找了件自己的T恤包上冰袋放在金海成的脖子旁边，又抽了纸巾去擦他额头的汗。

冰袋的凉意也暂时让金海成找回了一些理智。他缓缓睁开眼睛环视了一下，看到一脸愁容的金东奎后努力挤出一点微笑，轻声说他可能是昨天洗澡时候着凉了，现在烧的浑身疼，刚才准备去找药吃结果头晕摔倒了。

金东奎坐在床边，一只手摸着金海成的脸，犹豫着要不要把刚才跟方星现的猜测告诉他。

就在这时候金东奎的电话响了，他一看来电人是洪渊俊。接起来之后洪渊俊的声音听上去感觉比他还着急。

“东奎哥，刚才星现跟我说海成的事情了，他还好嘛？”

“不太好，”金东奎用手背贴在金海成的额头上，“烧的厉害。”

“那个，基地里应该没有抑制剂了，要么现在赶快带他去找医生，要么……”洪渊俊的声音突然低了一点，“你可以先暂时标记他一下，不然普通的物理降温对他是没什么用的。”

挂了电话之后金东奎觉得自己心跳速度跟刚跑完五千米差不多。他十五六岁的时候就早早分化了，却并没有太当回事儿，没刻意想着要找伴侣，更没想过要标记谁。遇见金海成之前他的人生信条简单的很，游戏，人生，游戏人生。而且比起自己的想法，他更尊重金海成的意见。毕竟，如果真的他分化成了omega，之后将要面临的问题还是要比身为beta多一些的。

金东奎想了想，觉得半夜叫车去找医生可能不是个很明智的决定，尤其是还要带着一个烧的一塌糊涂的omega，要不，先试试暂时标记？

“海成，海成，”金东奎晃了晃迷迷糊糊的金海成，把他抱起来靠着床头，拧开一瓶水递过去，金海成接过来一口气喝了一半。

“海成啊，”金东奎支支吾吾的不知道要怎么表达“那个，你可能不是着凉发烧，刚才我跟星现都在，我们都觉得你这可能是……分化的热潮期。”

金海成有点迷惑，“可是我已经二十岁了，分化期应该早就过了，而且我不是个beta么？”

“所以我说可能是，”金东奎顿了顿，“信息素你能有一点轻微的感觉吧，就像之前渊俊还在队里的时候，他的信息素我们都能感觉到一样。”然后他伸手把金海成搂进怀里，“刚才我俩觉得你的信息素像是omega.”

金海成愣住了。不是说他认为分化为omega有什么不好，而是，他根本没想到啊。环抱住他的金东奎像是感到了这一点，把手臂又收紧了些，并且开始希望用自己强烈的alpha信息素来安抚金海成。

“所以，你介不介意我临时标记你一下，等到明天白天了我们再去找医生拿抑制剂？”

金海成求之不得的点头，一方面是他感觉到了身上的燥热渐渐转化为了情欲，另外一方面，如果他分化为omega，那么放心把后背交给自己的金东奎大概是最佳的alpha结合人选。他们太过于熟悉，三年的朝夕相处也让彼此成为生活中不可或缺的一部分，结合这件事只是让两人的关系更进一步锦上添花。

金东奎突然笑了起来，他看着金海成纯情的样子觉得若不是俩人早已是恋人关系，自己看起来真的像是个趁虚而入的坏人。金海成胡乱的脱掉上衣，整个胸前全是暧昧的绯红。金东奎也一只手扯掉自己穿着的T恤，顺势带着金海成躺倒在床上。平时金海成的体温会低一点，此刻却是由里到外的炙热，以至于金东奎在挺身进入他的时候觉得自己都要被融化掉了。

金海成开始无意识的发出呻吟，上翘的尾音蚕食着金东奎所剩无几的清醒。他俯下身去，把粗重的鼻息和轻柔的爱语一起留在金海成的耳边，下身却不由自主提高了摆动的频率，结合部位发出的水声在安静的夜里似乎也被放大到令人脸红的地步。意乱情迷的金海成把两条腿都盘在金东奎的腰上，又伸手去搂他的脖子，想把嘴凑到他的唇边讨一个亲吻。突然主动的金海成变成了压断金东奎理智的最后一片鸿毛，他向床边挪了挪身体，一只脚踩在地板上，另外一条腿抵了一下金海成的腿根，猛地一下就着交媾的姿势把金海成整个从床上抱了起来。

姿势改变带来的刺激让金海成发出了一声尖锐的叹息，金东奎慌忙去吻他的嘴。隔了几秒才意识到自己做了什么的金海成现在脸更红了，他紧紧搂着金东奎的脖子，把脸埋进金东奎的肩膀，呜呜咽咽的不知道在说些什么。

金东奎怀抱着金海成往旁边又走了几步，把他夹在自己的身体和墙壁之间。金海成因为墙纸异样的触感和微凉的温度反弓了身子，肋骨猛地撞上了金东奎的胸膛，后穴也因为刺激而剧烈的收缩，夹的金东奎深深吸了一口气才抑制住想立刻释放的渴望。

“海成啊，”金东奎的声音比平时更加低沉，“今天是个纪念日哦。”

“嗯？”金海成似乎还没明白金东奎的意思，但是此刻他根本没力气多思考，他被情欲冲击着大脑，只想着要释放身体里那些被压抑的欲望。

“是你分化的日子，也是我第一次标记你的日子，明年这时候我们得好好庆祝下。”

金海成胡乱的点点头，眼泪却一下涌上了眼眶。他由着金东奎亲吻自己的脸颊，在自己肩头留下暧昧的吻痕和齿印，一次次贯穿自己的身体，直到两人一起颤抖着高潮完成了标记。

不知道是临时标记生效的如此之快，还是金海成在情欲得以纾解之后身体状态有所好转，他脸上的潮红褪去了一些，呼吸也平稳了不少。又喝了一点水之后他很快靠着金东奎的肩膀睡着了。

金东奎却无法入睡。他一只手搂着金海成，另一只手枕在头下，脑子里全是接下来他的安排和计划。如果金海成同意，他们得抓紧时间飞回韩国去注册，还要找医生把正式结合的标记手术做了，还得去给联盟报备再当地的委员会登记。虽然挺麻烦，但是看看金海成睡着之后沉静的侧脸，金东奎忍不住又低头亲了一口他圆润的脸颊，这点麻烦算什么呢。

 第二天早上金海成的高烧基本退了，精神也好了些。随便吃了点东西之后金东奎叫了车和金海成一起去见医生。在金海成被抽了一大管血送检之后医生并没有给他抑制剂，反而给了他两罐金东奎熟悉的阻断剂维生素软糖。金东奎和金海成两个人大眼瞪小眼，又两脸问号的看着医生。

“怎么了，金海成先生刚结束了他迟来的分化期，之后如果担心会受到其他omega信息素影响按说明书定期吃阻断剂就可以了。”医生把检查报告递给金海成。

“可是昨天……身边的alpha都觉得我是omega 啊？”金海成看着报告上的结果，又想到昨晚发生的事情，实在是摸不到头脑，“而且我已经二十岁了，之前一直都毫无征兆，我一直以为自己是beta。”

医生推了推眼镜，告诉他其实分化期其实有挺多例外，年龄也可能延长到二十岁之后。至于让其他alpha产生错觉的信息素，“这就是你特别的地方，也可能是特殊情况下的特定反应。”

“那昨天晚上的标记……”

医生强忍着笑意告诉他alpha的分化期可能会产生一些排异的生理反应，就像是生了一场大病，不过一般持续半天到一天就会过去，所以……

恍然大悟的金海成红着脸拉着金东奎转身就走。金东奎被他的反应逗笑，被拽走的时候还不忘扭着头跟医生道谢。

走出医生办公室的时候中午的强烈阳光让金东奎不由得眯起了眼睛。他突然意识到，昨晚那些缜密的构思都白费心思了，金海成也是个alpha，那些麻烦的手续和过程都可以省略了，他们只要尽情享受在一起的日子就行。

 

**Author's Note:**

> “这跟说好的不一样啊！”


End file.
